Tiana Potter and the Digital World
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Fem Harry ends up as a part of the Legendary Warriors after Vernon is sent to Japan for Grunnings, once in Japan she is freed from the Dursleys by Yuriko Kanbara, how will this change both worlds?
1. Chapter 1

Tiana Vivian Potter, fresh from her first year at Hogwarts, and stopping Quirrel from getting that damn stone was annoyed. Why the hell hadn't McGonagall listened when she and Hermione had tried to do the right thing and go to the teachers? This would be why Ana didn't trust authority, because they never listened to kids. Adults tell kids to go to them with problems and yet they never listen to them when they do go to them. Hermione had agreed to keep Hedwig, which was a good thing as it turned out, the dark haired girl was just glad that she had a trunk that was feather light and self-shrinking, this way her stupid aunt and uncle couldn't take her stuff from her.

Tiana had been shuffled off to get a passport and clothes that looked semi-decent because her Uncle had gotten a job transfer and his new boss was a family man. The job was in the Shibuya Ward of Tokyo. The soon to be twelve year old was quick to slip off to Gringotts asking about translation charms that could teach her the language at the same time. Griphook had come through for her so now the soon to be transplanted Brit wouldn't feel like an idiot. She also got books on Japanese Culture and Laws, both Mundane and Magical. She has Griphook send through the proper paperwork for her to be in Japan as a Magical as well.

Tiana was no idiot, even though she had to act like one because of her stupid cousin. She was so tired of having to hold back on her intelligence because of him, though she did so at Hogwarts so she would be underestimated. Her best friend, one Hermione Granger had agreed when Tiana had outlined why she was doing this. If it hadn't been for Draco Malfoy Tiana would have been a Slytherin, she just couldn't stand him.

Once they've reached their destination and Tiana was forced into a damned pink contraption of a dress by her aunt, the emerald eyed girl finds a boy around her age that looked just as uncomfortable as she did. He had chocolate hair and eyes as well. What had garnered her attention was that he had taken one look at Dudley and she had seen horror mixed with disgust, "Sukunakutomo anata wa kare to issho ni sunde inai( At least you don't live with him). Watashi wa kare no itokoda( I'm his cousin). Potter Tiana. "

She sees recognition of her name flicker through his eyes, " Kanbara Takuya, Hon'yaku no miryoku( Translation charm)? "

" Yes, though don't tell them that. "

Takuya blinks, " Naze(Why)? "

" They hate anything _abnormal_. "

Takuya's eyes widen, understanding her meaning well enough, the Dursleys hated magic. Which meant they hated her as well. Takuya winces briefly when Dudley makes his way over to them, only staying long enough to introduce himself to Takuya, then he goes to find some food, or maybe to find some innocent soul to bully, " Does he even know what exercise is? "

Tiana sighs, " Well, if he and the others are chasing me down then yes, they rarely catch me though. "

" Chasing you down? "

" Tiana Hunting, I'm Dudders favorite punching bag, when he can catch me, that is. "

Takuya frowns, " That's not right. "

" Unfortunately there's not a bloody thing I can do about that right now. How long are we kids expected to be here anyhow? "

" The _entire_ time. " Takuya answers her.

Tiana's eyes widen in horror at this, " I have to be in this damn pink dress that bloody long. I'll bloody well kill my Aunt Petunia. "

Takuya sighs, " I know the feeling all too well, Tiana-san. "

Tiana rolls her eyes, " First, call me Ana, second, no honorifics, dammit. I get enough of that with my GWL status, thank you very much. "

Takuya grins, " You and I are going to get along just fine, Ana. "

Tiana looks at him, "Dono yōna subete wa, watashi wa kono imaimashī yūshoku ni tsuite shiru hitsuyō ga aru nodesu ka( What all do I need to know about this damn dinner)?

Takuya chuckles at this and quickly fills her in using his native tongue so he could fully warn her. Tiana was quick to charm his parents as well in English and she chose her words so very carefully that Vernon never caught on to what she was really saying.

After the dinner Kanbara Hiroaki was quick to invite Tiana over for the next day, giving her directions. A pointed look at her relatives ensures that she would be showing up. Once back home Hiroaki curses, " How the hell does she stand living with them? "

" She doesn't, she spoke to me using a translation charm provided by Goblins. "

" You sure about that, Takuya? "

" They hate all things magic, Dad, she told me that shortly after we met. Why do you think she didn't speak Japanese around them? " Takuya retorts, out of the suit he'd been forced into, " Oh, no more dragging Ana and I into your damn business dinners. I think Ana would be better off being allowed to have some actual fun that she can remember. "

The next morning Tiana slips into a pair of jean shorts and a blue t-shirt before slipping her shoes on. Vernon roughly grabs her arm, " Don't you dare ruin this with any of your _funny business_ , girl. "

" If I show up late or bruised they will be suspicious, Uncle Vernon. " Tiana states firmly and gasps when she feels her Humerus bone snap.

The young witch in training was quick to race out the door, ignoring the pain in her arm, she'd gotten good at that anyhow. Bloody Dumbledore for sending her back to live with them. She covers the distance easily and remembers to slip her shoes off after Shinya, Takuya's little brother, lets her in. She was very good at hiding her injuries, she'd always had to be. However, she didn't count on the sharp eyes of Kanbara Yuriko. The Kanbara matriarch frowns and was quick to cast the diagnostic spell, she had been a Healer before she retired to raise her children, but she did keep her license current.

What she found has her swearing under her breath hotly, causing all three Kanbara males to back away from her slowly, " Tiana, why are you still living with such abhorrent people? "

" Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I didn't even know anything about magic until I got my letter. " Tiana says.

" What about accidental magic? " Takuya asks her.

" Always punished even though I had no bloody idea what was going on. Get yelled at by the boss at work, blame Tiana. Yard not in perfect shape the bint blames me. Bleedin barmy cousin fails a test blame me or I cheated if I get better grades than same said barmy cousin. " Tiana says, shrugging, she'd gotten used to it.

" Barmy? " Takuya asks.

" Equivalent is baka or dobe, either fit him. " Tiana answers him.

Takuya's chocolate eyes light up with comprehension even as the Kanbara parents set to work on finally helping the Girl Who Lived, " For the sake of my sanity please don't let it be known that the bleedin GWL is out of England. I bloody well hate my fame. "

Tiana, one week later, is stunned that she has been granted asylum in Japan and Yuriko has sponsored her. After getting her arm healed and her away from the Dursleys in such a way that Dumbledore couldn't remove her, Yuriko had taken her shopping and Tiana had dragged the only one she was even close to along with her, which actually turned out to be a good thing as Takuya was able to rein his mother in somewhat. Tiana hated dresses though she had agreed to a kimono after seeing them as long as she was afforded freedom of movement and modesty. Yuriko had to agree with that as the girl did have several enemies.

Currently, approaching her twelfth birthday, Tiana is working hard on her Japanese so that soon she wouldn't need the charm. She and Takuya alternated languages every day which benefited them both. Yuriko had also had Tiana's magical knowledge tested, she was all right in that regard though she had mentioned that she would like to learn to defend herself the mundane way. All of the Kanbaras understood this mentality and nurtured it. She attended the same class as Takuya and she quickly rose through the ranks, she did better with practicals and Takuya practiced with her almost daily anyhow.

The morning of her twelfth birthday dawns to a tapping on her bedroom window. The twelve year old rolls out of bed and opens the window to be accosted by a snow white owl with a package in her talons. Tiana dodges her irate familiar, diving out her bedroom door, " Hedwig, calm down, you know why I had to leave you with 'Mione. " Tiana tries to calm her overprotective owl down.

Hedwig's response was to dive at her again, only fast reflexes that served Tiana well as a Seeker got her out of the way, " Shut up, Takuya. " Tiana snaps, dodging her irate familiar once again even as Takuya stands laughing at her misfortune.

Tiana manages to wrest her present from Hedwig, " Hedwig, I have a frozen rat for you to eat, not to mention several things for you to take back to 'Mione. "

The owl cocks her head to the side and then nods. Takuya grins, " You weren't kidding about her being protective of you. "

" Go get her rat, please, I'd actually like to open my second ever, that I can remember, birthday present. " Tiana says.

Takuya just shakes his head, he'd adjusted to having the transplanted Brit around, though he'd never think of her as a sister, he couldn't, the attraction had started the day they met and had continued the longer they knew each other, which was why his parents hadn't adopted her, they could see his interest and hers, though she was harder to read. It was thanks to him that she was finally acting her age. He returns with the rat and hands it to Hedwig. The owl hoots at him and takes the rat, but not before eying him suspiciously.

" Hedwig, be nice, Takuya's a friend. He hates Dudley. "

Takuya blinks as Hedwig blinks and then nods at him, " Did I seriously just have to pass muster with an owl? "

" Hey, at least we're not dating, that would make her scrutiny even worse. " Tiana says.

Yellow eyes stare at him unnervingly, and Takuya refuses to back down to an owl. Hedwig looks away first, liking what she had found in the boy. He'd be good for her chick. Tiana grins when she sees what Hermione had gotten for her, when Tiana had confessed to being a closet Naruto fan she hadn't thought Hermione would get her a boxed set of the first fifteen volumes. Takuya grins when he sees the gift, " Naruto, really? "

" Prankster. "

" Ah, that explains it. What do you use Naruto to get ideas? "

" Actually I can tree climb and water walk. The healers here say my wish to use chakra after I read the first volume of Naruto opened up my chakra network. Our sensei is actually having fun teaching me how to use my chakra for physical enhancement. "

Takuya blinks at this and then he laughs, no wonder she was learning so quickly, " I've always done better with practicals, Takuya, except Potions, though apparently I did retain enough of that to not need tutoring over the summer. "

Takuya was quick to toss her his present to her, everyone knew when her birthday was, what made Tiana treasure Takuya was the fact that he treated her like a normal person. Even 'Mione had her fan girl of the GWL moments, she was getting better though. Tiana was quick to open his present to her and she looks at the choker, stunned. " When did you even manage to pull this off anyhow? "

Takuya smirks, " First, you are the youngest Seeker in a century, hence the snitches woven into the choker on red material as you're a Gryffindor, then the Potter family crest as the charm. Wasn't that hard to get it done being the Heir to the Kanbara Clan. "

Tiana's eyes trace what she now knew was her family crest, she was still trying to learn everything she needed to know about her family and being the Heiress to such an old family but it was hard without someone to teach her. Still, she had learned as much as she could about the way the Brits did things. She was still reading through the books she had gotten on Japan. " I have to say this is the most thoughtful gift I can ever remember getting, Takuya. "

" It's not that impressive. " Takuya mutters, a hand going up to rub the back of his neck in embarrassment.

" It is to someone that didn't even know what her family crest looked like. Dumbledore's trying to keep me uninformed of a lot of things so I owl order books to try and close the gap in knowledge that is between me and those raised magical all their lives, like that prat Malfoy. "

" Wait, you seriously don't even know your own family history? " Takuya asks her.

" Immediate only in which my parents died on Halloween when I was merely fifteen months old. " Tiana states.

" Damn, we'll have to change that soon enough, right now, it's your birthday and you're going to have some fun. " Takuya says firmly.

The whole Kanbara family had been surprised that Tiana was used to being up early and cleaning her aunt and uncle's home. Yuriko was trying to train Tiana out of that but Tiana would start cooking if only so she could think things through. The Kanbara family had been treated to British food whenever Tiana cooked and she had found ways to cut down on the grease as well. Since cooking was something that Tiana could do without thinking about it they let her. They slowly eased her into Japanese Cuisine though she was also on a strict potion regime under Yuriko's watchful eyes.

Tiana was stunned that she had an actual birthday party, she must have had one with her parents but she didn't remember that one. The Kanbara parents had gotten her magical and mundane tech, cell phone and laptop. Of course, this meant Takuya had to teach her how to use them. The magical one was for if she chose to go back to Hogwarts, she'd still be able to keep in touch with them. Thankfully she did know the basics of computers but she still needed some help there. Shinya had gotten her a training Snitch and Tiana put that to use almost immediately. All four Kanbaras were able to see why she was the youngest Seeker in a century, her eyes tracked the Snitch almost constantly.

Takuya kept abreast of Quidditch even if he preferred soccer so at least if Tiana wanted to talk Quidditch she could. That was one thing Tiana was up to date on, Quidditch. While she followed the Tutshill Tornadoes while a certain red headed Weasley in her year followed the Chudley Cannons. Of course, she was also aware of the Japanese National Team and she admired the Seeker. Hell, if she could find the time to practice then she would. She made sure to keep up with Seeker moves and was disappointed she couldn't practice.

The next day Takuya surprised her by taking her to the Shibuya branch of Mahoukotoro where the Quidditch team was training. Tiana's eyes were already following the Snitch and from the way she was vibrating in place she wanted to be on a broom now, " Hey, Kataro, how'd you like to train with the youngest Seeker in a century? " Takuya calls out.

" She got a broom? "

Tiana was quick to enlarge her trunk and pull her broom out, " Yeah, I got a broom, you the Seeker for this team? "

Kataro blinks, " Shimatta, that's a Nimbus Two Thousand, and yes I am. I'm also the team captain. "

" Damn straight, I've got a Nimbus Two Thousand. Do you even know where the snitch is right now? " Tiana fires back.

Takuya shrinks her trunk and backs away, he hadn't seen this side of Tiana yet. " Like you do, you likely just got that position because of your fame. " Kataro fires back.

Tiana mounts her broom, " Put your money where your mouth is, prat. "

Takuya winces, " Fine, first to catch the snitch gets a hundred galleons. "

The rest of the Quidditch team watches the two seekers warily, " Beaters, you're allowed to aim at us. " Tiana calls out.

Kataro curses at this but has to admit that it was fair, Seekers had to dodge bludgers all the time when looking for the Snitch. One of the Chasers starts them off and Tiana kicks off, soaring into the air easily and dodges the Bludger sent her way almost lazily, these two were nothing compared to the Terror Twins. Her eyes immediately lock on to the Snitch and Kataro has yet to even spot it. Tiana grins, well, she had ended a Quidditch game in five minutes. She tilts her broom up and rockets towards her target, dodging the Chasers and the Bludgers coming her way. Kataro curses when he sees that she has in fact spotted the Snitch.

Down on the ground Takuya had decided to time the contest and Tiana's fingers close around the Snitch at the three minute mark. The opposing Seeker stares dumbfounded as Tiana lands, " Now you know why I'm the youngest Seeker in a century, Kataro-san. "

Kataro winces, he owed her a hundred Galleons now, " I'm staying with the Kanbaras, deliver my earnings there. " Tiana says and she flies off again, releasing the Snitch once more. The Captain of the team lands and looks at Takuya.

" Did you know she was that good? "

" She caught a Rememberall after a fifty foot dive one foot from the ground and was still able to pull up, she's a natural at flying, Kataro, she did that dive her first time ever on a broom at Hogwarts. The Rememberall apparently belongs to a fellow Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom, remember in every non-Asian country it's given name and then family name. " Takuya says.

Kataro moans, " Please tell me she's transferring from Hogwarts, Takuya. That girl is a prodigy if I ever saw one, at least as a Seeker. "

" She's not sure yet, her only girlfriend goes to Hogwarts. Apparently she's a bookworm know-it-all and has very few friends. Hell, she was her first female friend as well. " Takuya states.

Kataro sighs at this news, " Why do the gods hate me? "

Tiana flies down lower, " I'll go back for my second year and work on 'Mione's parents to get her transferred to Mahoukotoro. I'll send 'Mione the literature tonight though I may just hire a Potions tutor so I don't have to suffer Snape. "

" Maybe my dad can get in touch with them and arrange a tour at some point, you don't want to leave her there alone, do you? " Takuya asks.

" Bloody hell, that would be a disaster waiting to happen. We fought a Mountain troll together, saved the bloody Philosopher's Stone together as well. " Tiana retorts and goes back to what she loved to do, fly.

Soon enough it was Shinya's birthday and the Potter heiress had gotten him some Treacle Tart, well, more like made it. Some was for Shinya and the rest was for her. She'd gotten a new wand mostly so she could practice magic though she was also working on mastering her spells wandlessly and silently. Plus, Yuriko had arranged for her to learn summoning as well. This actually pleased Tiana as she happened to be a natural at summoning magic, not to mention she had managed to summon a kitsune that bonded to her as another familiar. Said kitsune happened to be female and Tiana decided to name her Eris after the Greek Goddess of Chaos. Eris lived up to her name too and shockingly enough Hedwig and Eris got along, mostly because Eris could protect Tiana where Hedwig couldn't.

It was with great surprise that she received the message, do you wish to start on her mundane phone. Being the adventurous girl she happened to be she selected yes and follows Takuya out the door. She had already procured Hermione's birthday present, a magical cell phone and laptop so she could keep up with her Mundane Schooling. That was one thing the Kanbaras had done for Tiana, gotten her up to date with her Mundane Schooling by going to the British Embassy in Japan. They'd gotten her up to date and promised to look into the situation for the other Mundane born students at Hogwarts.

Tiana stops Takuya from going out into the street by performing a silent and wandless Summoning Charm. Takuya looks at her sheepishly as they continue on, that had been a baka moment for him. Once on the train Tiana curls into him and Takuya had gotten used to it once he got her over her aversion to touching. She was still jumpy around the rest of his family but she was getting better. She had also become friends with Kataro after she'd gotten her Galleons delivered. They had exchanged contact info though Tiana knew she would have to use her phone at Hogwarts. Thankfully she had learned the spell to keep her teachers and the Purebloods from noticing it. She just knew that damned Dumbledore would have it confiscated if he could.

She'd also gotten Neville a book on Japanese plants and sent him one as well for his birthday along with suggesting to Lady Longbottom that she get Neville fitted with a proper wand and hire him a tutor in Potions for the next school year. What Tiana didn't know was that Augusta had taken her advice to heart. She knew how badly Neville did in Potions and figured a different teacher might make a difference in his practical grade. Tiana heads for a certain train once they reach their last stop on the phone messages and Takuya follows her though she does grab a kid being bullied as well. They discovered his name was Himi Tomoki though he preferred to be called Tommy.

Tiana curls up against Takuya again as they make their way to a new adventure, though Tiana did tell Tommy about how her cousin Dudley would bully her. They also found out Tommy happened to be a magical as well. This meant they passed the time teaching him new charms that he could use. Though they did notice the change in their phones, Tiana's turned brown and gold from the red and gold it had been, Takuya and Tommy's phones just changed shape. The Potter heiress just sighs knowing that with her luck she'd just been pulled into a new death defying situation.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Digimon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tiana had fallen asleep as their journey continued and Takuya just aimlessly runs a hand through her hair. Tiana left her long ebony locks down to only be held back by a green hair ribbon as the hat had considered her for Slytherin. Tommy was still practicing the color change and levitation charms as they were quite useful. Tiana was going to make sure he knew the Leg Locker Curse, Curse of the Bogies, and The Full Body Bind as well. This way he'd at least be able to defend himself. Even better if he could pull them off silently and wandlessly as well.

As Takuya runs his hands through her hair he lets his thoughts drift, wondering what would have happened to her if she hadn't met him when she did. Already he was having a hard time imaging his life without Tiana. With the help of him and his family she was learning how to head her family lines, yes, lines, they'd taken her for an inheritance test and it showed she was the heiress to Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Black, which was surprising, and Slytherin through right of conquest. They found out that her godfather had been imprisoned without a trial and that was why he still had the Black Lordship.

That information had been sent to the Magical Portion of the British Embassy and needless to say they were pissed and working on getting Regent Black, at the moment, his day in court. Not even Minister Fudge was going to mess with the Magical Ambassadors as they outright hated him. Last Takuya had heard Sirius Black had been getting treatment for Dementor Exposure before he had his day in court. Tiana had slowly been telling Takuya what her life with the Dursleys had been like. Tiana shut down when they had suggested she see a Mind Healer. Yuriko had talked with her colleagues and they had agreed that her talking to him was good enough since her faith in adults was practically nonexistent.

Just the few things Tiana had let slip around his parents was enough for them to realize why she didn't trust adults. Yuriko had her grudging trust for actually getting her away from her relatives.

Hogwarts:

Albus Dumbledore was fuming that a prominent pureblood family in Japan had gotten the Potter brat freed from the Dursleys by involving the British Embassy and the Japanese Ministry as well. Tiana had been granted asylum which meant he didn't dare try and get her back into the Dursleys custody or anyone else's for that matter, Kanbara Hiroaki was well known for not suffering fools along with his wife a well-respected Healer even now since she had retired to raise her children. Tiana's abuse had been recorded and filed with the British DMLE or Department of Magical Law Enforcement along with the MCPS or Magical Child Protective Services.

Then there was the fact that the blasted girl couldn't even befriend Ronald Weasley. Instead her best friend was Hermione Granger and she also hung out with Neville Longbottom, Lily Moon, the Weasley Twins, and Lee Jordan. All Gryffindors, yes, but not Ronald Weasley whom he had tried to get her set up in a Magical Marriage Contract with but had been thwarted by one James Charlus Potter through a lawyer. James had made it so no Potter by blood could be put into a marriage contract unknowingly. That had, had Dumbledore cursing for hours, how was he supposed to take control of the Potter fortune now?

Little did he know that Tiana had also befriended Justin Finch-Fletchley, they just met up in an unused classroom and practiced their magic together along with quizzing each other as well. They also talked about the Mundane Books they had read too. Tiana didn't have any Ravenclaw friends yet though she and Daphne Greengrass had a unique relationship they weren't friends but they weren't enemies either. Still Daphne and the other Slytherins did their best to try and keep Draco on a leash since the boy had not one ounce of cunning in his entire body and always looked to his father for back up.

No one really took him seriously and yet he ruled the Snake Pit for the moment. Tiana and Daphne were hoping to get a different snake in charge, they just didn't know whom yet. Theo was too much like his father though Blaise Zabini might be worth backing if he made a power play. Still Dumbledore was unaware of the networking that young Tiana had already done while Daphne was making nice with the British Royalty to make up for the fact that Magical Britain had forgot that they still were supposed to serve Queen and Country. Neville was also doing so along with his Gran as they had both realized that what Tiana had just casually pointed out in a conversation with her study group which consisted of Daphne, Justin, Neville, Lily, Hermione, the Twins, and Lee Jordan.

Digital World:

Takuya shakes Tiana awake upon arriving at their destination, the emerald eyed girl stumbles her way out of the car with Takuya and Tommy following her. Ever since getting proper treatment for everything that ailed her Tiana sometimes had a hard time waking up, that and being around Takuya just relaxed her. It was generally why he didn't wake her when she fell asleep against him. He knew she needed the sleep, it would take a while for her body to adjust to being properly healthy for the first time in several years.

All three children look around them stunned at the scenery and Tiana just shrugs then and disembarks, dragging the boys with her just as their ride talks, telling them they were now in the Digital World and that he was a Trailmon. " Okay, let's get to work, we need provisions, mostly cups and the like since Takuya and I can both use Aquamenti. Though we also need something that can store food and we should probably carry some sticks so we can cook our food if necessary. " Tiana says firmly.

Takuya sighs and gathers up some decent sized rocks, Tiana hadn't reached that level of transfiguration yet, " Scopulus in Calicem. " He casts the spell three times with his wand which was made of Cocobolo wood, a wood heavily associated with fire and the core happened to be the claw of a Fire Crab mixed with Ashwinder Ash, and a Chinese Fireball Scale. This meant that Takuya was excellent with fire spells and oddly enough transfiguration as well. Then he watches as Tiana weaves together several baskets that she then bind together with permanent sticking charms and has him transfigure vines into leather in order for them to carry the baskets that he then transfigured into backpacks that he cast undetectable expansion charms and feather light charms on. Once their backpacks were finished they set off though Tiana did find some seeds that they could eat and Takuya transfigured a leaf into a bag for them. Tommy would get to carry the lighter foods even though all the bags had feather light charms on them.

Takuya got the supplies to transfigure things while Tiana would get the bigger foods. Takuya had to admit that he would never have thought of nearly half the things Tiana did, then again she was used to having to think for herself and take care of herself by herself. Yuriko was slowly getting her out of that but, the damage had already been done, Tiana would likely never trust adults especially since she had tried to do the right thing at Hogwarts and tell a teacher her suspicions about what was happening in the school and she was disregarded. That really hadn't helped Tiana's lack of faith in authority figures.

No one could blame the girl after meeting Vernon and Petunia though and Takuya fully understood her hatred of bullies. They also started to help Tommy with his English since Tiana had been helping Takuya with his. The talk turned to their birthdays, favorite colors, foods, sports, subjects, that kind of thing. Takuya was glad Tiana was opening up to Tommy though he supposed children hadn't let her down as much as adults had. Thanks to school Tiana understood that children could be cruel but oftentimes they were just emulating their parents or whomever their caregivers happened to be.

Thanks to the British Magical Embassy Tiana was able to keep up with her Mundane Education as well and with the help of Yuriko had changed the locks on her vaults and started investigations into the spenditures of the Potter Vaults along with the withdrawals. The Goblins were furious about the fact that Dumbledore had surreptitiously tried to commit line theft and everything was being summoned back and taken out of the Dumbledore Vault for recompense along with his wages being taken to also make up for it, of course he wouldn't know this until his next statement came of course. Yuriko was now in charge of the financials for all of Tiana's vaults and they had hired Griphook as their advisor, Tiana trusted the British Goblin.

The Peverell Vault was being used to set up an investment vault for the Weasley Twins, Tiana felt they would make for very good owners of a prank shop and she was also arranging for them to get set up with Mundane records and to take mundane classes, consequences be damned. Molly Weasley needed to learn that her word was not law. She seemed to think that all of her children would work in the ministry. For that prat Prefect Percy that was probably a good choice, for the others no way in hell. She had heard about Bill and Charlie and had even written to them, asking about their jobs and what they liked about them and the subjects they had taken.

This had led to her interest in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, curse-breaking sounded like something she could get behind if not that then ward making, she had owl ordered books on Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Ward, Wizarding Genealogy, and hair care potions, more specifically how to make them and her tutor was letting her brew them under supervision which also included Yuriko. She'd sent some to Hermione to help her tame her hair along with a book on useful household charms. Hermione had been enamored with those along with the translated books on Technomagic that were available in Japan.

Hermione had sent her a thank you card for all the books she had been given, for the Twins she had sent them potions ingredients from Japan that only they would be able to see what they were along with the book that described them. Daphne was sent a book on Japanese Wizarding Customs, she sent the same one to Blaise as well. To Lily Moon she sent translated Japanese Charms and Transfiguration books, Justin she sent books on normal Wizarding Cultures around the world, Japanese Soccer teams, and his favorite Mundane and Magical subjects along with History books, Magical, worldwide, along with Wizarding Transportation Books as well.

She read up on the creature laws and realized she could get Hagrid a pair of Re'em colts for breeding, that she sent through the British Magical Embassy, she also arranged for Hagrid to be tested for his Care of Magical Creatures mastery or at least up to N.E.W.T level. Thankfully both Hedwig and Eris, her kitsune registered as familiars and Hogwarts Charter said her familiars could come with her though she had made sure to file the appropriate paperwork as well through the Embassy. She figured it would be better for them to deal with all the stupidity of the British Ministry.

The three continue to walk on, having been left off on a wooded plateau. Tiana rolls her shoulders wearily, one of these days she was going to make damn certain that she would find out everything she needed to know about the Potter family. Right now she was more concerned with surviving their new adventure. Hermione would kill her for rushing into something like this but quite frankly Tiana didn't care. She was having fun and with people that didn't treat her like she was famous. She could be herself with them and that was what she treasured so dearly about her friendship with Takuya. She was normal with him and not the GWL.

Tommy and Tiana both blink when Takuya freezes and then just starts to walk forward, like he wasn't in control of his own actions. His steps lead him to a steaming hot Geyser and he walks right into it. Tiana and Tommy both look on in concern only the steam disappears when a red glow can be seen and the next thing they see is some sort of Digimon with blue eyes and blonde hair wearing red armor. What was going on anyhow?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Digimon.


End file.
